Twentyseven Seconds
by liekichi.chan
Summary: "Kami-sama, terima kasih karena masih memberikanku nafas hingga hari ini, mengizinkan jantungku untuk terus berdetak, membiarkan tubuhku untuk terus berdiri tegak. Terima kasih."


**Holla semua temen NHL tersayang... #peyukpeyuk. kembali dengan fic baru yang super abal ini #PLAK. Maaf ya, padahal fic yang Mai Luphly Stlawbelly masih belum diupdate, tapi udah update fic baru. Hhuhuh sekali lagi maaf #bungkuk2.**

**Oke, langsung aja ya. **

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

But,

**Twentyseven Seconds **belongs to **Liekichi-chan**

**Rate **: T

**Genre** : Hurt/comfort

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read, Dear :D**

**~*Twentyseven Seconds*~**

**Kami- sama****,**

**Sungguh, aku sangat mencintai dirinya.**

**Tapi aku sadar, aku benar-benar tak pantas untuk dirinya.**

**Dia begitu sempurna bagiku.**

**Keceriaan****, Kehangatan, semua yang ada pada dirinya merupakan kekuatan tersendiri bagi diriku.**

**Senyuman dan keramahan yang tak pernah luntur darinya, merupakan penyemangat hidupku.**

**Kehadirannya merubah segalanya.**

**Segalanya.**

**Ya, segala sesuatu yang ada pada diriku.**

**Kami-sama...**

**Sungguh, aku sangat ingin mengutarakan perasaan ini padanya.**

**Tapi, aku takut...**

**Aku takut dia akan membenciku.**

**Dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.**

**Aku yakin sua****tu saat nanti kau pasti akan menyampaikan perasaanku ini kepadanya.**

**Perasaan yang aku pendam sejak pertama kali aku berjumpa dengannya.**

**Dia,**

**Bagiku dia adalah penyelamat hidupku**

**Dia adalah penerangku.**

**Dia adalah penyejuk hatiku.**

**Sungguh...**

**Aku mencintainya...**

**Kumohon...**

**Beritahu dia bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.**

**Beritahu dia...**

Perlahan, tapi pasti. Kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua buah permata indah yang memiliki warna yang amat langka. Beberapa kali sang pemilik permata lavender keperakan itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Mengakibatkan pantulan cahaya hilang hilang timbul yang berasal dari sana.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut, gadis jelita pemilik permata indah itu bangun dari tidurnya. Melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya kearah jendela, sebelum akhirnya membuka gorden dan jendela itu pula.

Segar...

Mungkin itulah kata yang paling cocok untuk mendeskripsikan betapa segar udara yang tengah ia hirup saat ini. Senyuman tampak terpatri manis dibibir mungilnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

Lagi, ia menutup kedua mata lavender keperakannya demi untuk lebih menikmati udara yang kini tengah ia hirup dalam-dalam. Membiarkan rambut indigo panjangnya tertiup oleh angin disubuh hari tersebut. Melambaikan helai demi helai mahkota indigo miliknya.

Memang, gadis itu terbiasa bangun disubuh hari. Baginya, semua itu telah menjadi kebiasaan mutlak yang tak boleh ia lewatkan sedikitpun.

Masih terus memejamkan matanya, gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata itu- mulai mengangkat kedua tangan lentiknya. Mengaitkan kedua tangan kecil itu untuk berdoa. Gadis itu terlihat sangat khusyuk. Meresapi kata demi kata setiap doa yang ia panjatkan.

"Kami-sama, terima kasih karena masih memberikanku nafas hingga hari ini, mengizinkan jantungku untuk terus berdetak, membiarkan tubuhku untuk terus berdiri tegak. Terima kasih."

Gadis itu terlihat menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan doanya.

"Dan juga, terima kasih karena kau masih mengizinkanku untuk melihat wajahnya. Aku... Aku mencintainya."

Gadis bernama Hinata itu membuka kedua kelopak indahnya. Mengakhiri doa yang selalu ia panjatkan tiap harinya. Berharap Kami-sama memberikannya kekuatan dalam menjalani hari demi hari, detik demi detik kehidupan miliknya.

Setelah mengakhiri doanya beberapa saat yang lalu, sang Hyuuga lantas melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

**~*Twentyseven Seconds*~**

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Hinata lantas memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ya, Konoha High School. Gadis itu merupakan salah satu murid disekolah tersebut. Menimba ilmu untuk membuktikan kepada orang tuanya, bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang anak yang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain. Menunjukkan bahwa ia pun bisa melakukan hal seperti yang orang-orang lakukan.

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata sempat terdiam ditempatnya. Memperhatikan baju seragamnya yang terlihat sedikit berbeda. Bukan, bukan baju seragam itu yang terlihat berbeda. Tapi dirinya. Ya, tubuh mungilnya itu. Tubuh mungil itu yang menjadi faktor utamanya.

Hinata tampak tersenyum miris. Tapi mencoba untuk tegar, gadis itu kemudian memakai atasan seragamnya. Menyadari bahwa ukuran itu sedikit kebesaran untuk ukuran badanya. Padahal dulu, seragam itu pas untuk tubuhnya. Tapi sekarang, perubahan itu mulai tampak sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ternyata, aku bertambah kurus saja." gumam gadis itu yang kini mulai memperhatikan tubuhnya dari pantulan cermin dihadapannya. Hinata terus memperhatikan pantulan tubuhnya tersebut. Mencerna sedikit demi sedikit perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh mungilnya. Perubahan yang ia ketahui akan berdampak buruk pula untuk dirinya.

Lagi, memori demi memori itu terus terputar ulang diingatannya. Menjadikan gadis itu lemah akan keadaan yang tercipta. Keadaan yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan. Keadaan yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini. keadaan yang selalu saja menyiksa batin dan hati kecilnya. Jauh, jauh didalam sana ia merasa sangat sakit dan kecewa.

Lama, sudah sangat lama ia menyimpan segala kesakitannya. Kesakitan yang tak ingin ia bagi kepada siapun.

Tapi lihat, betapa hebatnya gadis mungil ini. Seberapa besar rasa sakit yang ia terima, tapi ia tetap bisa tersenyum. Berdiri tegar tanpa ada sedikitpun sandaran untuk dirinya. Menjalani hari-hari dalam kesunyian, kesendirian dan kesedihan yang takkan pernah ada habisnya.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai, Hinata mulai mendekati cermin besar dihadapannya. Mencoba untuk menghabiskan jarak yang tercipta antara dirinya dengan pantulah dicermin. Dekat. Dan saat jarak dirinya dan pantulan dicermin itu tinggal beberapa centi saja, Hinata mulai menghentikan langkahnya.

Gadis itu memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Melihat tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin mengurus.

**Tes...**

Setetes air mata mengaliri pipi mulusnya. Gadis itu menangis. Sekuat tenaga untuk menghilangkan getaran dari tubuhnya, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat. Air mata itu mengalir tanpa mengingat batasan-batasan aliran yang hendak ia tumpahkan.

Sedangkan Hinata, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanya mampu meremas kuat rok sekolahnya. Membiarkan helaian demi helaian rambut indigo panjang miliknya, menutupi wajah jelitanya. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam hingga tetes demi tetes air mata gadis itu membasahi tempat ia berpijak saat ini.

Hinata meletakkan sebelah tangannya didepan cermin untuk menyangga tubuh mungilnya, sebelum akhirnya mengangat kembali wajah cantik yang kini telah basah oleh air mata. Meneliti setiap sudut kesedihan yang ada disana. Melihat bibir mungilnya yang setiap harinya akan bertambah memucat walaupun secara perlahan-lahan.

"Ke..kenapa?" lirih Hinata dengan suara yang mampu membuat setiap orang merinding karenanya.

"Kenapa kalian menganggapku begitu lemah. Aku tak selemah yang kalian fikir. Kenapa kalian tak menginginkan keberadaanku. Kenapa? Apa salahku sampai kalian menghukumku seperti ini? Kenapa? Aku...aku..."

Tak mampu, Hinata sungguh tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hancur, pertahanan terakhir gadis itu hancur sudah. Hinata hanya mampu memerosotkan dirinya kelantai rumah yang kini hanya ia tinggali sendiri. Menangis terisak tak karuan.

Apa? Apa yang membuat gadis selembut itu menangis hingga seperti ini? Orang macam apa yang melakukannya? Kenapa? Kenapa tega melakukan hal itu? Apa salah gadis itu?

**~*Twentyseven Seconds*~**

Mencoba untuk membangun kembali ketegaran dalam hatinya, Hinata mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Merajut helai demi helai ketulusan dalam hatinya. Memaafkan semua orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang meresakan semua penderitaan dalam hatinya. Mengubur dalam-dalam keegoisan dan kemarahan yang setiap hari selalu saja ingin muncul kepermukaan hatinya.

Biar, biarkan ia yang merasakan ini semua…

Tak apa, asalkan mereka bisa bahagia.

Langit masih tampak sedikit gelap. Jelas saja, ini masih subuh dan sudah pasti kebanyakan orang masih terlelap diatas tempat tidur. Menghangatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, gadis lembut itu sudah terbiasa terbangun disubuh hari dan melakukan aktivitasnya. Menghirup aroma segar udara- yang belum terkontaminasi oleh apapun. Memberi kabar kepada sang surya bahwa ia masih diizinkan untuk menikmati kehangatannya hari ini.

Dengan langkah kaki kecilnya, gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu mulai mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu diatas sofa kecil yang sudah terlihat sangat usang. Belakangan ini, ia mudah merasa cepat lelah. Oleh karena itu, ia harus beristirahat tiap kali ia merasa lelah. Jika tidak, Hinata bisa pingsan saat itu juga.

Mencoba untuk menarik nafas dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Gadis itu terus melakukan hal tersebut berulang ulang hingga rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang. Setelah dirasa agak stail, barulah Hinata mulai bernafas secara normal.

Gadis cantik yang terlihat sedikit pucat itu, kini memejamkan mata indahnya untuk beberapa saat. Entahlah, entah apa yang ia lakukan dan fikirkan dalam pejaman mata itu. Yang jelas, itu adalah sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan setiap kali ia ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Memejamkan matanya dengan begitu tenang. Wajah mungil milik Hinata tampak begitu damai. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan, entah apa yang ia inginkan, dan entah apa yang ia dapatkan dari setiap hal yang ia lakukan. Entahlah, hanya dirinya yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

Cukup lama gadis itu melakukan hal itu. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan kembali memperlihatkan permata kebanggaannya. Permata yang membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Hyuuga. Seorang keturunan Hyuuga yang tak bisa untuk dipungkiri lagi. Darah seorang Hyuuga mengalir dalam darahnya, setiap detak jantung yang berdetak dalam rongga dada gadis itu merupakan detakan jantung seorang Hyuuga murni. Tak ada rekayasa didalamnya. Semua, semuanya adalah suatu keadaan mutlak.

Selesai melakukan hal yang selalu menjadi kebiasaan baginya, Hinata lantas melangkahkan kaki kecil itu lagi untuk mengambil benda yang ia gunakan sebagai perapi rambut indahnya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut, Hinata mulai menyisir rambut panjang miliknya. Memperhatikan helai demi helai rambut indigo yang ikut tertarik mengikuti sisir miliknya.

Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum miris. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya tiap kali melihat ada saja helaian dari mahkota indahnya yang berguguran.

"Selalu saja begini." lirih gadis itu dengan mata yang tampak sedikit memerah. Mencoba untuk menahan agar aliran sungai kecil itu tak membasahi pipi putihnya. Tak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan lagi, gadis itu lantas meletakkan sisir tersebut disembarang tempat. Melangkah untuk segera pergi menuju sekolahnya.

**~*Twentyseven Seconds*~**

**Hinata's POV**

Aku, setiap hari hanya hal ini yang mampu aku lakukan. Tersenyum, namun entah mnegapa aku merasa senyuman yang kuulaskan tak bermakna apapun bagi diriku. Berulang kali aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu, tapi saat itu pula aku hanya akan bertemu dengan suatu hal yang bernama kegagalan. Entahlah, aku pun tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ku langkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari apartemen kecil ini. Dan ya, tempat yang menjadi tujuanku saat ini adalah sekolah. Tempat dimana kami-sama mempertemukan kami berdua. Tempat yang aku anggap sebagai tempat sakral.

"Enggh…" gumamku secara refleks.

Entak kenapa aku merasa kalau subuh ini terasa agak beda. Udaranya terasa sedikit,lebih -err dingin.

Ya ampun, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya? Dasar aku ini. Jelas saja udara hari ini terasa sedikit dingin. Bagaimana tidak? Inikan sudah memasuki musim gugur.

Ya, musim gugur. Musim yang menurutku adalah sebuah musim yang penuh dengan penantian. Kenapa aku bilang seperti itu? Entahlah aku pun tak mengetahui alasannya. Tapi bagiku, musim gugur adalah musim dimana aku akan sangat menantikan suatu anugerah terbesar dari kami-sama.

Suatu anugerah seperti… emm, Keajaiban mungkin? Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja tentang semua mimpiku itu.

**End Hinata's POV**

Hinata kembali tersenyum miris mengingat tentang suatu keajaiban yang ia harapkan. Ia tahu, hal itu terlalu mustahil untuk dirinya.

Nyuut…

Gadis itu terdiam ditempat saat merasakan sakit itu kembali. Untuk beberapa detik gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam seraya membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya. Berharap rasa nyeri itu bisa sedikit menghilang. Setelah dirasa agak baikan barulan gadis Hyuuga itu melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Subuh hari yang terasa masih sangat dingin- gadis itu berjalan dengan senyuman tulus yang sedikit terukir dibibir mungilnya. Mengeratkan syal yang ia lilitkan dileher putihnya untuk memberikan sedikit kehangatan. Memperhatikan helai demi helai dedaunan yang mulai berguguran dari tempatnya. Meneliti tiap detik yang ia punya untuk menyaksikan perjuagan dari daun pertama yang gugur tersebut.

Sempurna. Daun pertama yang gugur dan menyentuh tanah itu kini telah tergeletak tak berdaya dibawah sana. Menunggu tiupan sang angin yang akan menerbangkan dirinya entah kemana.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit agak tergesa, gadis itu berjalan ketempat daun pertama tadi. Memposisikan dirinya didepan daun kering tersebut lalu merendahkan tubuh kecil itu untuk memungut daun itu. Tangan lentik dan halus miliknya mencoba untuk menelusuri tiap senti permukaan daun tersebut.

"Pasti ada suatu perjuangan yang dilakukan daun ini sebelum akhirnya ia tak berdaya dan menggugurkan dirinya sendiri." gumam Hinata dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Untuk sesaat gadis itu terdiam untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Akupun harus seperti daun ini. Berjuang untuk bertahan walau apapun yang terjadi. Mengalahkan rasa sakit ini untuk tetap berdiri." sambungnya lagi dengan mata yang sedikit berair.

"Dan yang terpenting, aku harus mengutarakan hal yang sebenarnya sebelum aku berakhir seperti daun pertama ini… sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Wushh….

Angin bertiup semakin kencang. Menyebabkan mahkota indah sang Hyuuga melambai mengikuti arah tiupannya.

"Akan kusimpan daun ini baik-baik…" bisiknya sambil mendekap daun tersebut.

**To Be Continued**

**Huah… #treak gaje. Ampuni Lie-chan karena udah buat cerita abal kayak gini. Jujur, Lie-chan gak tau dapat ide dari mana. Tapi setelah lama gak buat fic rasanya kengen juga. Pengen buat fic secepatnya. Tapi saking ngebetnya jadilah fic abal kayak gini. Ampuni Lie-channnn #sembahsujud**

**Okeoke memang fic kali ini masih sangat pendek. Karena ya, ini masih prolognya loh. Chapter2 berikutnya akan panjang seperti biasa kok. Tenang aja Hehehe **

**Wokeh, Lie-chan gag akan minta yang aneh aneh dari temen NHL tersayang. Cuma minta REVIEW doang…. #PLAKPLAK hahahah #ngakakkayakhantu.**

**Untuk itu mau**** minta tolong bwat R n R ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


End file.
